GI Joe: Duty
by Destron
Summary: How far would you go to follow your orders?
1. Part 1: The Tour

Sometime in 1994, the terrorist organization, Cobra, has most of its forces cornered in Europe. Conventional military factions have nearly brought it down to its knees. Despite this, however, it continues to maintain several strongholds throughout the world. Among the biggest and most valued of all is the country of Sierra Gordo.

For many years, it has suffered from internal conflicts and insurrections… and a known ally of the evil organization. When Cobra's position in the world fell, the current government has decided to cut all ties. But Cobra will not give it up so easily.

PART I 

P1

Splash page.

A bunker with Cobra insignias sit in the middle of a small clearing within the Sierra Gordan jungle. There is not even one guard in sight. Twenty meters from the bunker, soldiers make their way through the foliage. One of them stands in the middle of the others. He is wearing a cap on backwards. He appears to be carrying something big.

Someone else farther back says, "On my signal. One… Two…"

P2

"Three!"

Heavy Duty rises from his cover and fires his man-portable missile system. At the same time, the soldiers who surround him also come out. They are the men of Sierra Gordo's army.

The rockets hit their mark: the bunker's doors. The explosion is small but powerful, nonetheless. A few soldiers hurried towards the bunker before the fire could clear enough. They are pushed back by the bits of plaster and concrete thrown about.

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" cried Capt. Grid-Iron. And at that, the rest of the soldiers moved in. They surround the bunker quickly and a few Cobras run out, hacking and coughing from the smoke and dust. They either are not carrying weapons or they have dropped them when they realized they are overrun.

Pathfinder leads the charge, "All right, faster, faster!" Then he realized that the private on his right side is taking aim. His face is aghast at the possible consequences.

P3

He grabs the rifle's barrel and pulls it up. A few rounds were fired but he is assured they were all misses. He lets go. The Sierra Gordans continue their charge but he slowed his running a bit. He gives out a sigh of relief: "Whew! That was close."

It was all over so soon. The Sierra Gordans release a few rounds into the air. They were all cheering and shouting. "Viva Sierra Gordo!" "Liberty!" But behind them stand Pathfinder and Grid-Iron and they don't look too happy about it.

"Captain, I thought that you had instructed your troops about the rules of engagement?" Pathfinder asks the Captain of the Sierra Gordan army.

To this, the captain haughtily replied, "Ha! Let them enjoy all this. It's not everyday they get a major victory. We have them on the run in the mountains and now we're taking over their installations." And one final cheesy remark, "Besides, it's good for their morale."

Grid-Iron could only mutter, "It's just a bunker…"

"… and we already took over a dozen bunkers," Pathfinder continued.

P4

Capt. Gallego shrugs at their reactions, "What's to complain about? We took over the capital, the NABM fled the country and we have Cobra on the run!"

"Yes, the North American Banana Monopoly left and packed their bags but Cobra is still staying put. For some reason, they haven't gone yet and for that we're facing dozens of Terrordrome installations," said Grid-Iron as he tried to make his point.

"I thought we were arguing about the rules of engagement?" the Gallego said and he did so with delight as he made the Americans look dumb.

Pathfinder was obviously annoyed about it. "NNnnn, yes, I definitely told you that we don't shoot surrendering forces. One of your men almost did if I hadn't stopped him. We certainly don't want to look bad in front of the press." He pointed in a direction and one can see a jeep with a TV news crew on board.

An American woman with light brown hair that reaches to her shoulders is the news correspondent. When she gets off the jeep, she turns out to be rather short in height, five feet and some odd inches. She scolds her cameraman, "Come on, get the camera rolling. I can't believe we've missed all the action!"

She stands before the cameraman. She pushes aside the strands of hair hanging before her face. "Well? Are we ready to get rolling?"

"Yes."

"It's been almost two months since the New Revolution has taken over Sierra Gordo's ruling body. Juan de la Cruz, better known as El Jefe, and members of his party have reportedly fled to the mountains. Despite these turn of events, El Jefe's primary military backer, the organization, Cobra still refused to leave the country. It is still unknown as to the reasons why they're still staying. At this moment, an American-assisted raid group has just captured…"

P5

Later.

After she made her report, she continued to scold her crew, especially the driver. "Dammit! I thought you knew the way! I must have looked like an idiot looking around for someone important to interview!" she said, truly fuming.

Her cameraman said to her, "But Lisa, I thought that just goes with the territory. It's not the first time you had to do that."

The driver, a local, could only give apologetic nods and repeats the excuse, "I told you, we don't have roads to this location, just a trail. We follow the trail, they'll kill us."

She could only shake her hands in the air for the frustration. "Excuses, excuses, excuses."

"Why, Miss Bornwell, are we the spoiled newsreporter who wouldn't stop to get what she wants?" The voice behind her spooked her.

"Lyndon!" Now her face turned to one of great elation upon recognition of that voice. It was Grid-Iron. They held hands like two long lost lovers. That is until, "I was afraid you wouldn't live up to your part of the bargain."

"Oh? I thought I was just doing you a favor," Grid-Iron grinned.

"You? Since when do you do favors?" she said as she stroked her finger on his jacket.

Their conversation was cut short with the arrival of Static Line. He fumbles a bit with his words, seeing his captain in what appeared to him a tender moment. "Uh, Sir! I just received a message from Ambush's team. They've confirmed sighting of the Terrordromes on the Great Plains."

P6

Ambush, Recoil and Altitude are hiding behind the bush plant growth. They are accompanied by a few New Revolution guerillas. Right before them is a view of the first of several Terrordromes on the plain. HISS IIs, Imps, Maggots and Stuns are littered all around the Cobra installation.

"Recon Team Alpha reporting that the Snakepit is very much active. This actually confirms the pictures from the satellite image," Recoil reported back.

"They're all as spooked as hell," Ambush said.

"Yeah, they're just delaying the inevitable," Altitude agreed, "Why don't they just surrender?'

Back at the captured Cobra bunker, Lisa repeats the same question. "Yes, why don't they just surrender, Captain? I may just be a reporter but I know that they're not getting any influx of fresh troops and supplies."

"That will be classified information for now, Miss Bornwell," Grid-Iron said.

"Hey! We had a deal!" Lisa fumed.

"Yes, we had a deal. You give this campaign a good image, I get you in the heat of the action. That's all there is to it. Was there something we forgot to cover?" he said with a smirk in his face.

"Damn you, Lyndon! You haven't changed one bit!"

And then she stormed off. Pathfinder gives him that look. Grid-Iron tells him, "Well, you've never spent your entire high school life with her."

P7

The huge video screen displays Cobra Commander's hooded face. Not a thing could be seen in the background behind him. He appears to be in the dark with only a single source of light illuminated on him. His appearance is one who is weary of the beating inflicted upon him but his eyes still burn as one who still would not give in to his enemies. Cobra officers and soldiers await his announcement.

"I'm so proud of you, my loyal troops. You've held your ground for the longest time. Rest assured your efforts shall be greatly rewarded. The enemy has surrounded you just as they have surrounded us here in Europe. But time and again we have shown them that we will not be beaten so easily.

"I know that many of you are considering surrender. Well, I can't say I blame you. You're completely surrounded and short in supplies. I wish I could send you an influx of additional forces but I can't. And I can't stop you and shoot you down like a dog either."

The Commander turned his head to his left and put his hand over his forehead like he had a sudden headache. He gives out a sound of sigh. Then, suddenly, he gets a sudden burst of energy.

"We also know why the Americans have involved themselves with this revolution. Selfish, selfish, yes. They're all hypocrites. But, you must make sure that Cobra would still hold its cards. It won't be long before you're all run over. So give up if you want. However, I must ask you to take this one last task."

P9

With this announcement, all the troops became attentive. All curious to what this task involves.

"I assure you there is a reward if you make sure that nothing, and I mean NOTHING is left for them to take," and the Commander pounds his fist onto the table, "Yes! That's right! There are no more strings attached, no more catches, just do what it takes." Then, he points his finger toward them and said, "If you have any doubts about the reward, you don't get anything and I'll make sure you're dead. And if you do decide to do it, there is a great chance you will get caught. You need only access this number being transmitted to you as with the full instructions on what you must do to get it. As you can see, it is a great deal of money but you can only get it if you undertake the mission. Understood? No volunteers, no money!"

Finally, the Commander sits back puts his fingers together and gives his final note, "I hope I made myself clear."

All the Cobra troops looked at each other. Every one wondering if his comrade would actually go for it. There were lots of uuuummmmssss and aaahhhhsss. There was a long pause until one Viper piped up, "Let's go for it!"

P10

Techno-Viper # 1 could not believe what he heard and declares his protest. "Are you CRAZY! If we go for this, we could be held as more than just war criminals! The Commander did a lot of things the world never approved of but this will take the cake!"

Viper # 1 replied to him, "But he said if we didn't do it, he'll make sure we're dead!"

Tele-Viper # 1 nods in agreement. "Umm, he's right. Cobra Commander is always crazier than we are."

And a voice boomed in the room that got all the troops attention: "Is this how you speak of the Commander when he's not around, Tele-Viper # 1!"

"Ack!" Tele-Viper # 1 cried out in surprise.

It is the Terrordrome Commander. His hands are at his waist and he is in a posture that bespeaks of his arrogance. His eyes are wide open as he said, "The Commander has given us a task that we must do. This is a great honor he has bestowed upon us! We should feel proud! We should…"

"Ah, put a sock in it!" someone said.

He becomes enraged. "Wh-what? Who said that? Who are you? Reveal yourself and I'll make sure your punishment will be…"

Range-Viper # 1 steps forward, "What? You gonna spank me? We're not going to listen to any more of your crap. You may be in charge but we'll decide what orders we're gonna follow from now on. We've had enough of it!"

Terrordrome Commander's head looks around the room. The rest of the Viper troops are indeed in support of Range-Viper # 1. Terrordrome Commander could only say, "Th-th-this is insubordination! Mutiny!"

A SAW-Viper points his machine gun at him and with a calm demeanor he tells him, "Nope! You're still the boss. We need you to tell us what we have to do."

P11

2218 hrs. The motel suite's doors are all illuminated by a single lamp on a post. Though it is the only source of light in this location, it is hardly dark. The townspeople are celebrating the New Revolution. Firecrackers shoot up in the sky. Grid-Iron knocks on one of the doors.

Lisa answered the door. She is wearing a sleeping robe. It must be silky white but the yellow light casts a different color. She puts up a coy smile and gives a sexy pose. "I was wondering when you might not show up. You're rather early."

They start kissing and undressing each other. "Got off early. Waiting for word on major land operation. Pulling a stealth reconnaissance first."

She breaks off with eyes wide from anger. She scowled, "And you didn't tell me? I need a big scoop!"

She starts picking up her clothes as he pours himself a drink. He tells her, "You may get a lot of inside information from me Lisa but I still need to control what you can and cannot say."

He brings his glass close to his mouth. His face showing a grin, "Besides, my men invited your crew on a drinking spree."

P12

"What? Freddy doesn't drink!" she said as she let go and dropped her clothes to the floor. And to this, as he takes a sip, Grid-Iron replied, "Well, he does now."

He places his right hand before her left cheek. Her tension eases, finally admitting her defeat. She could only say, "I hate you. No wonder we never hit it off back in high school."

"Will you relax? I'll make sure you're first to know when we release the info to the press. Besides, with the noose tightening on Cobra's neck, they'll keep any operation in the dark."

"There isn't anything to see out there." The Phantom X-19 Stealth Fighter speeds its way through the darkness. It is an absolute perfect time. There is no moon in the sky. The trees below are all invisible.

"Foxtrot, this is Gulf-Romeo. Am approaching the Snakepit. Over."

P13

The pilot makes his control adjustments. The radio buzzes in his ear, "Roger that, Gulf-Romeo. Get us some nice shots."

There is a video screen that allows him to see the ground below him with night vision. The first of the Terrordromes in his path can be seen. "First nest is sighted. Lots of armor but no ground movement."

Next, he looks down from his canopy at which he can only see total darkness. Not one light from the ground could be seen. "C'mon, I know you're hiding something."

In the next instant, there is a big bright flash on the ground. It takes him completely by surprise. He covers his eyes. It hurts. "AAaaahhh!"

With a big fire illuminating everything, Cobra troops spotted the silhouette of the Phantom. A Night-Viper cries out, "There's a Stealth Fighter in the air! Should it down!"

A Terrordrome quickly opens up its top and lets a Firebat loose to intercept it. Flashes are still on his eyes but the Phantom pilot could make out that they sent an interceptor to clip his wings. "Great! Looks like I'm going to have to duke it out."

P14

The Firebat fires its machine guns. The Phantom swerves to the right but it still receives some shots. The tracers from the Firebat indicating they are direct hits.

Back at town, in the motel. Both in bed, Grid-Iron breaks off from his embrace with Lisa. Loud knockings on the door disturbed their tender moment. "Captain! There's something going on at the Snakepit! There're explosions everywhere!"

Grid-Iron was able to put on his pants and boots when he opened the door. He gives a menacing look at the grunt sent to call him. "Dammit! Couldn't you have said some other scenario instead?"

The grunt could only scratch his head first apologetically. "I'm sorry, sir but really, you should see this."

The G.I. Joe Hammer is parked right in front and ready to go. Skidmark is at the helm. Grid-Iron hops aboard. Lisa comes out wearing only her robe and shouts out some curse words, "Damn you, my cameraman is still drunk. I hate you!"

P15

"Mobilize! Mobilize! Get those Battle Wagons moving!" Grid-Iron shouted from the Hammer's turret. Americans and Sierra Gordan troops scurry about.

Several US Battle Wagons move out. Their designs truly make them stand out from the M111A1's and the more conventional tanks and personnel carriers. All of them going at such high speed. It is an awesome sight.

In the Hammer, Grid-Iron has his attention to the direction ahead. He is seated at the back, where he is in control of the gun turret on the vehicle's top. Skidmark drives while Pathfinder is right side passenger. Talking to Skidmark, he asks, "What's our ETA?"

Skidmark replied, "21 minutes, sir! And that's assuming we go at top speed sir."

Pathfinder could only remark, "Hhhnnn, really? That'll take a while. Flyboy better be able to last that long." And they all went to the Snakepit, with the full expectation of the fury of armored combat.

Meanwhile, the Phantom X-19 pilot broke off from a head-on confrontation with the first Firebat, but the interceptor fighter quickly regains composure and is now on the stealth fighter's rear. In the background, a second Firebat was launched but quickly taken down by friendly fire.

"Mayday! Mayday! Requesting immediate assistance! I can't shake this bee away from me and I'm blind!" And finally, he can't take it anymore, "Oh, God! Send somebody! Help me!"

P16

FFFOOOMM! An explosion sounds off from behind the Phantom pilot and he could swear he saw a burning Firebat shoot past beside him. "Wha! Is that…?"

"Did you really think we were going to leave you?" a familiar voice cackled over the radio. The X-19 pilot winces his still half-blind eyes and he smiles, "Ace? Is that you? I really owe you for this one."

Several Ghoststrikers hover over the Snakepit and position themselves for a dogfight. A few more Firebats are in the air, each ready for the awaited aerial combat. Ace said, "Well, don't pat me on the back just yet. We got company!"

A great display of modern aerial battle occurs, if only someone could take a picture of it. A Firebat explodes when one of the Ghoststrikers launches a missile right in its face. Another gets its wings clipped by machine gun fire. However, not all the luck is on the USAF's side. One Ghoststriker is taken down by anti-aircraft artillery from the Cobras below.

Elsewhere, Lisa's angry face is the first thing that Freddy sees. His vision is blurry, an effect of the alcohol he drank, but it's definitely her. She bellows, "Wake up! Dammit! Wake up! We're losing the scoop of the century!"

He hunches as he sat on his chair. They are in one of the town's bars. The place is a mess, a result of soldiers making a hasty exit when the alarm sounded. He puts a hand over his head and groans, "Oh, man. My head hurts."

"Right now, I don't care," Lisa said, "I just want to know if you can patch me thru the comlink and operate the camera."

"Y-yeah, I think I can. _Grroooaaannn…_"

P17

The WNN newsroom is on TV. Roger Tree, elderly anchorman with all the looks of statesman, delivers his news. "This just on, it looks like the war against overstaying Cobra forces just escalated to greater heights. Our correspondent, Lisa Bornwell, is in Sierra Gordo covering the event. Lisa, the campaign had mostly been relatively peaceful, what prompted this one?"

The screen switches to a nighttime setting but one that is illuminated by green color, the effect of night vision enhancement. The ground scene is very dark, barely able to make out anything. Any light flashing down there didn't do anything to enhance the sight. The only thing that one can make out is the sight of cannons firing in the air. Any flying object is difficult to make out but it can be tracked by its shadowy form. There is still no response from Lisa which made Roger ask one more time, "Lisa?"

"From what information I could get, there was a stealth reconnaissance being conducted before this battle broke out. The Army has not yet released any official confirmation but it does seem that the stealth plane may have been detected and stirred Cobra to action. I repeat, this has not yet been confirmed. Roger."

"What kind of response has the military made so far? Has the forces been mobilized? From what we can see, it looks like an aerial battle. The lights flashing in the sky must be explosions."

"Yes, Roger. There is an aerial battle going on. The Air Force has responded far quicker to rescue the stealth plane. Ground forces still have to make their way through the forest trees."

Then, a large, big bright flash explodes on the ground. It happened in the middle of the screen. After that, a large light like a flame flickering takes the flash's place. Roger is at a loss for words, "Oh, my…"

"Roger, it looks like one of the Cobra installations called a Terrordrome blew up. We could see the flames over the hills, even without night vision enhancers. We don't believe a ground battle has already been initiated yet."

A second large explosion follows. This time it happens on the farther left side of the screen. "No, no. Those fires did not come from ground forces. They're only arriving at the site only now."

P18

Inside the lead Hammer, the Joes take stock at what is going on before them. They are in awe at the sight of burning Terrordromes and smoldering Cobra vehicles. Troops from both sides are firing at each other. Pathfinder wondered out loud, "Did we really hit them that hard?"

"I was afraid of this," Grid-Iron said. He takes the radio's mike and makes his announcement, "Fire on any Cobra demolitions man. We have to stop them from blowing up more Terrordromes. I repeat…"

WHAM! The Hammer is hit by an explosive shell at its right. Fortunately, it only overturned the vehicle to its side.

The shot came from a HISS II with a partially smashed canopy. The gunner is clearly going for another shot at them. Pathfinder is the first to come out of the Hammer. He sees what is about to happen and quickly tells his teammates, "Holy $#! It's going to take another shot at us. Bail out! Bail out!"

"Can't! Skidmark's pinned in his seat!" Grid-Iron told him, "I think he might have a broken rib." Pathfinder looks down at his comrades from where he is standing. Even with all the noise, he could hear Skidmark groan from his injuries.

P19

The HISS II gunner grins with cruel glee. He flips the necessary switches to load his second shot. He tells himself, "Time for some payback! He he he!"

A missile is launched from the darkness and it is clearly headed toward the HISS II. The gunner sees it and could only utter, "Wha!" BOOM! And the HISS II becomes a smoldering hulk.

Pathfinder got off the Hammer. He's still woozy from the crash but he's more curious as to who took the shot at the HISS II. "Man, who saved us?"

A man with a full beard on his face and wearing a black vest and gray sleeve on his right appears out of nowhere. He's holding the rocket launcher that blew up the HISS II, it's exit chamber still smoking. He beckons the other troops to his direction. "Get over here and help me turn this vehicle over!"

Pathfinder could only express bewilderment at the man who saved them. He's never seen him before and more curious because he's not wearing standard US Army trooper gear and uniform. "Who are you?"

P20

The Hammer is turned back onto its right position. Medics bring out Skidmark who doesn't seem to be quite as badly hurt as first thought. A medic shouts out, "He's going to be all right, sir!" But his holler is ignored. With Pathfinder at his side, Grid-Iron stands before his savior. They look at each other with close scrutiny.

The stranger breaks the silence, "Are you the commander of the Joe team on this mission?"

Grid-Iron crosses his arms and tells him, "That depends. We're just here to assist in bringing democracy to this region of the world."

The stranger remains calm and his demeanor is one that says he is not to be trifled with. "Yeah, right. We have to talk."

The entire Snakepit is bright and alive with the sight of Terrordromes continuing to burn. Not one is spared. Destroyed Cobra vehicles are strewn about. Shots are still being fired. There are lot of troops running and shooting about.

P21

The image of the Snakepit becomes a picture on the television screen. Lisa continues her report, "Incoming reports have indicated that the Cobra forces are withdrawing. Further situation reports have also indicated that all the Terrodrome installations are blown up."

"I'm sorry, Lisa," Roger interrupted, "But I have to draw some parallels here. Back in the Gulf War, when the Iraqis withdrew, they blew up many of Kuwait's oil wells. As many people know, Cobra is in the arms business and getting hold of their technology must be quite a commodity. Is this any indication of a similar move on Cobra's part, the blowing up of the Terrordromes?"

"Well, no one has confirmed this yet, no."

The next day, captured Cobras are forced to board trucks with open trailers. US-Sierra Gordan troops all keeping a close eye on all of them. "Move it! Move it!" cried one serviceman.

"Am I glad all this is over," said another.

P22

The scene on the TV screen becomes one of the still continuing to burn Terrordromes. The reception seems a bit hazier this time.

"Most of the Cobras have voluntarily surrendered. It is still unknown how many of them have escaped. There are still reports of skirmishes in the forested outskirts of Sierra Gordo's Great Plain. General Wright has declared the US-led campaign as 'almost officially over' and that 'it's now just mopping up.'"

Then the scene becomes the capital city's people celebrating the victory. Effigy's of the previous administration are being burned in the city's center.

"In the capital of Sierra Gordo, people are celebrating the victory. Julian Perez is formally sworn in as the president. He took his oath just outside of the presidential palace."

The picture shifted to a huge rally of people with placards and signboards that tells the Americans to go home and leave the country. "However, not everyone is happy about the turn of events. Oppositionists protest the presence of American forces. One man, gives his reasons about his doubts why…"

And the TV is turned off.

Pathfinder is holding the remote control. In the room with him are Grid-Iron, who's looking at a folder, and the stranger who is sitting with his feet up on the table.

P23

Grid-Iron shuffles through the papers in the folder. "Mercer, right? And you were supposed to have been a member of the G.I. Joe Team? That's funny, I don't ever recall your name on the full roster list."

"It's a bit of a long story," Mercer said "Let's just say they misplaced my records."

Pathfinder didn't like what he said and pointed a finger at him, "Listen here. That's not good enough. You don't tell us everything, we can't trust you."

Grid-Iron scolds him, "Stand down! Let's listen to what he has to say."

"You're going to have a bigger problem than me," Mercer continued, "If you didn't like how last night went when Cobra managed to blow up all their bases and the top brass is about to go poo poo about all the wasted effort. I've got good news and bad news."

"Yeah?" Pathfinder said.

"Cobra maintains at least one secret Terrordrome in every country they set foot in. It must be set in the most remote of places and not spotted by satellite imagery. The good news is that they still haven't blown it up or we'd have seen it with our own eyes."

"And the bad news?" Grid-Iron asked.

"Cobra's scorch earth policy is still on."

"They're going to blow it up?"

"No, it means they'll still fight tooth and nail to keep Sierra Gordo from our hands at all costs!"

_TO BE CONTINUED_


	2. Part 2: Swarm

PART II 

P1

Splash page.

He, Pathfinder and Mercer are in the briefing room of the camp headquarters in Sierra Gordo.

Grid-Iron's face shows the determination of an agitated man. "Just exactly what kind of retaliation can we expect?"

P2

Pathfinder does not believe a word Mercer is saying. He points a finger accusingly at him. "Just how do you think Cobra is going to do that? Their forces are scattered, their Terrordromes have been taken down, we managed to pound them to being just insurgents now."

Putting up his hands in protest, Mercer replied, "Insurgents can still cause a lot of damage. I thought you'd have learned that by now." This angered Pathfinder who gets ready to put up a fight. "What? Why you son of a…"

Stepping in before it gets out of hand, Grid-Iron barked, "Stop it you two!"

Mercer pulls out an envelope the size of a letter paper out of his vest. "What I'm about to show you does not go beyond this room." He hands the envelope to Grid-Iron.

P3

"What's this?" Grid-Iron asked while opening the envelope. In that envelope are documents and some papers. He reads them with deep interest but his face indicates he is reserving judgment on this one.

There was a long silence that passed through and, so, Mercer is the one to break it. "Proof positive that Cobra is in possession of an extremely virulent flesh-eating bacteria. This is your new assignment, Captain. Recapture the sample in Cobra's possession and stamp out any incidental outbreaks."

Grid-Iron just stands by silently thinking. Pathfinder, however, is not one to remain calm for long and demands of Mercer, "How do we know you're not just yankin' our chains? You claim to be a Joe, we don't even know who you are. We don't take orders from just anybody."

Mercer just smirks and says, "Really? For an anti-terrorist unit used to taking orders from top secret higher-ups, your team is one of contradictions."

"Yeah? Contradict this!" Pathfinder tries to land a punch on Mercer's face.

P4

Mercer quickly avoids Pathfinder's fist and with deft speed goes to his side and uses his knee to kick him in the belly. Pathfinder lands to the floor on his knees and feels like vomiting. "Hhhuuuhhh!"

"I said both of you knock it off!" screamed Grid-Iron.

Mercer faces Grid-Iron, "So, what's it going to be, Captain?"

"I don't know who you are but if what you say is true, I can't take any chances."

P5

The hilly ranges of Sierra Gordo, normally silent but now alive with the turbine sound of the G.I. Joe Skyhawk VTOL plane. The pilot, Altitude, is the one assigned to monitor this sector. He scans his monitors for any unusual activity with all sorts of sensors, infrared, radar, and some such. He speaks in to his microphone, "This is Grasshopper-3 to Gulf Home. I still see no sign of the supposed hidden hole. I can't just think how it's possible to hide something as big as a Terrordrome. It's got to be the size of a small hill."

"Oh, yeah? Didn't Cobra once hide it under a lot of ice?" Dee Jay's voice crackled from the other line.

"Even camouflaged, a careful eye would've picked it out from all these greens."

The Skyhawk passes over a ridge. The bright morning sun shines over the Skyhawk's canopy as it flew over. At that point, Altitude saw something that made his face wrinkle in terror. "Oh, my god…"

P6

The Skyhawk is hovering over the village of one of Sierra Gordo's indigenous tribes. Below it is a scene of death and its stench. Several bodies are strewn around the village. Those still alive look up at the Skyhawk. Some of them pointing up at the Skyhawk while others glare with anger and fear. All of them, their bodies sport welts and bloody patches.

Altitude says to his comrade, "I think it's time to break out the hazmat team."

At a distance, an observer is hidden behind the bushes and ferns. He is careful not make reflections with his binoculars. As we draw for a closer look, it is Copperhead.

P7

A G.I. Joe Tomahawk transport helicopter quickly came to the scene. Airtight, Clean Sweep and Stretcher got off. All of them are wearing protective suits designed against hazardous materials and bio-chemical weapons. A quick diagnosis by Stretcher is given, "I see no evidence of deliberate scalping or burning. If I didn't know better, I'd say they're suffering from a form of flesh-eating bacteria."

Responding back at base camp, huddled in the communications room are Dee Jay, Grid-Iron and Mercer. Grid-Iron could only clench his fists in frustration as the Sierra Gordan campaign is becoming more complicated. "Are you sure about that? The flesh bug?"

"Well, I have to run some more tests to confirm that," Dee Jay replied, "It could be a bug or could be chemical. I'm sending you a video feed of the site."

Mercer joined in the conversation, "That's it. The symptoms are identical. That village will have to be cleansed before the bug starts spreading."

"Cleanse?" Grid-Iron asked, "What do you mean by cleanse? You're not suggesting…?"

"You've read the dossier. This thing is not a picky eater. It's going to eat anything. We bomb that place, fire will destroy it."

"Extreme…" commented Dee Jay.

P8

Unable to take in the only option he is forced to choose, Grid-Iron shook his head. "No! There has to be another way! This is wrong. Surely, we've got some countermeasures for this sort of thing? I won't be responsible for the death of those villagers."

Mercer tells it to him in a matter-of-factly way, "They are already dead."

Grid-Iron's hand is shaking. He wants to punch Mercer in the face. The man was so smug and it is starting too irritate him. "Tell Pathfinder to assemble a containment team immediately. Increase the hazmat alert level. Give them a cart blanche authority to do whatever it takes to help those villagers…"

He is interrupted by Mercer who says, "You do that, you're going to have a bigger problem in your hands."

"Oh?"

"Your reporter girlfriend. Once she finds out what is going on, it won't be long before the rest of the world begin to think the US have anything to do with the flesh bug. Think of the damage it would do to this campaign's PR. All that hard work to free the people of Sierra Gordo, wasted."

"You can't tell me what to do," Grid-Iron gritted his teeth.

"You're right, I can't. All I can do is ask you to do your duty as a soldier… for your country."

Grid-Iron couldn't say anything back.

P9

More Tomahawk helicopters are flying back and forth, from the base to a southwest direction. Normally, this sight is not unusual but the frequency and activity will get attention such as that of Lisa Bornwell's, reporter. "Freddy," she talks to her cameraman, "Something's going on southwest and no one's talking."

"So, what do you want to do, Lisa?" asked Freddy.

"What else, you ninny? Find out what's going on." She starts running after a G.I. Joe Warthog that is operated by Heavy Duty. "Hey! Hey! Heavy Duty, right? Howsabout giving us a lift!" She had to shout to be heard over the noise of the engine.

"Sorry, can't do that," Heavy Duty hollered back.

"Why not? You let me have rides before!"

"Orders," was all Heavy Duty would tell her. He didn't say more and he didn't look back at her. He simply sped away.

"That's swell."

"I thought you were friends with the Joe field commander?" Freddy asked her.

"Yes, and this is his way of letting me know something is going on."

"But you were with me the whole day, I didn't see you talking to your captain boyfriend."

"Of course not, you ninny! It's called intuition." Looking around, Lisa spots a local pickup truck leaving. "C'mon, I got a plan."

P10

Meanwhile, Cobras on the ground start to notice the number of Tomahawk helicopters headed along their direction. Their eyes roll over every direction. Each one is worried that they would be discovered and there will be bombs raining on them.

Tele-Viper #1 shot the question, "Umm, should we shoot them down?"

"Don't be stupid, Tele-Viper #1," a Range-Viper chastised him, "It will get their attention and they'll swarm all over us."

Flak-Viper #1 is thinking. "I'm pretty sure I could pull it off. One fast baby is all it takes and then we scoot the hell out of here."

"You're psychos! All of you!" cried Toxo-Viper. He pulls out one of the vials and tells everyone, "Need I remind you what I'm carrying here?"

Everyone is horrified at the sight. Techno-Viper #1 had to say something, "You're just as nuts. Put that away before you get all of us infected."

"So what? I'm just as much at risk as all of you. The equipments you give to all Toxo-Vipers are faulty. This meter isn't working. This gauge isn't reading right and I know there's a leak in my suit somewhere. How do I know I'm not already infected?"

Techno-Viper #1 is at a loss for words. "Ummm…"

P11

"What! I knew it! You've been putting us in danger all this time! I'm gonna kill you!" An angry Toxo-Viper lunges at Techno-Viper #1, aiming for his throat and trying to strangle the latter. In the heat of anger, Toxo-Viper dropped the vial which was cause for concern for everyone.

"Oh, no! The vial!" cried Range-Viper.

Only Tele-Viper #1 is able to catch it but even then, it was bouncing about from his grips. "Ack! Ack! Ack!" Everybody holds their breath in suspense. As Tele-Viper struggles to get ahold of the vial, he ends up walking towards Python Officer.

Python Officer panics and struggles to run backwards away from Tele-Viper. "No! Stay away from me, you idiot! Stay away!" He ends up tripping backwards and hitting Flak-Viper who accidentally releases on of his anti-aircraft rockets.

"No!"

P12

In an incredible twist, an unintentionally fired missile actually hits a target, the rotor of a G.I. Joe Tomahawk. The Tomahawk goes down. The squadron reacts to the situation. One Tomahawk pilot screams, "Holy ----! We got snakes in the ground!"

"We're under fire!"

"Engage! Engage!"

Down on the ground, Tele-Viper #1 was able to catch the vial. "Whew!"

Python Officer is angry. "You fools! Look what you did! They'll be all over us now!"

P13

On the road headed to the same direction as the Tomahawks, Lisa and her cameraman Freddy witness the downing of a Tomahawk. They are riding on the pickup truck they hitched on. "Did you get that on camera, Freddy?" she asked.

"Sure did."

She tapped the farmer-driver on the shoulder, "Can you get us in the direction of the crash?"

"No señora, it a war zone out there. I'm not going to risk my life. I have a family," replied the farmer.

"How's this? Enough to cover all your troubles?" Lisa flashes a wad of US dollar bills in his face. The farmer's eyes opened wide.

The pickup sped its way towards the crash.

P14

Back at base camp. Grid-Iron gives instructions to Dee Jay as to what to tell the Tomahawks pilots. "Tell the Hawks on the way back to take an alternate route. Also, inform them reinforcements on the way. Now that we know where the Cobras are, we can stop them before we have to resort to any drastic measures." He turns his head to address to Mercer only to find the man gone. "Mercer?"

Outside, the Retaliator helicopter is prepped up to leave. The Badger jeep is carried by its hook. Pathfinder has just boarded the Badger when he notices Mercer running towards him. Mercer shouts to him, "Wait! I'm coming with you!"

By the time Grid-Iron, Hit & Run and Rampart went out to look for Mercer, he is gone. "Dammit! Where did he run off to?"

P15

Joe forces start to rappel down the Tomahawks to engage the Cobras down below. Repeater gives them cover fire. "Go get them, boys! The sooner we get those snakes, the sooner we end this, uh, crisis!"

The Cobras start panicking. They foolishly start firing back at the Joes. Their muzzle fire flashes, giving away their position. Flak-Viper gets out of his cover in an attempt to shoot down another one of the Tomahawks.

Salvo is among the Joes who are rappelling down. He immediately spots the Flak-Viper. He knows what the enemy is up to. "Oh no you don't!" At great risk of putting himself out of balance, he brandishes his large missile launcher and fires away all five of his rockets. A series of explosions reverberate through the jungle.

P16

Tele-Viper #1 is screaming into his mic. "Wriggler to TD-1! We need immediate assistance! Heelllpp!"

"Good lord, man! Make yourself intelligible. Even I could hardly understand what your saying and I'm only a couple of feet from you," Techno-Viper #1 chastises him while laying some cover fire.

"Flak-Viper is dead! We must avenge our comrade!" SAW-Viper screams. He manages to wound several Joes with his high-powered machine gun.

Salvo managed to land on his feet after his attempt to defend his teammates. He was about to start reloading his launcher when SAW-Viper managed to shoot him in several places. "Ungh!"

P17

"Give me some cover fire!" Recoil shouted. He is followed by Ambush and they make their way to their way to the fallen Joes.

Behind some bushes, Lisa and Freddy are filming shots of the action. Lisa is giving her comments, "Despite the major defeat the Cobras received the other night, they are still willing to fight till the end. US Forces are engaging them as we speak. There are still no sign of Sierra Gordo forces participating in this firefight…"

Ambush is pulling Salvo to safety. He assures his friend, "Don't worry pal. You're gonna make it."

"What's that sound? Is that what I think it is?" Salvo asks. They both hear the sound of a jet engine in the air. "That had better be on our side."

Ambush looks up in the air. "Uh uh. I don't think so." It is a Cobra Hurricane fighter jet.

P18

One of the Tomahawk pilots panic. "Holee…! We're no match for that bogey. We've got to break off. We're too vulnerable!" There are still six Tomahawks in the air. Each one is about to maneuver away. Unfortunately, they are easy targets for the Cobra Hurricane and one of them is taken out with a missile.

"Mayday! Mayday! Bogey on our tails!" cried one of the Tomahawk pilots. A hail of gunfire from the Hurricane brings down another Tomahawk. "Nnnnoooo!"

The Hurricane pilot gets set for another strafing maneuver. "Ha! You're all just sitting ducks to me."

At that moment, a G.I. Joe Skyhawk places a few shots at one of the Hurricane's wings. The Hurricane pilot is taken completely surprised. "What the…!"

The Skyhawk's pilot, Altitude, cried, "Yeah! Why don't you take on somebody your own size!"

P19

The shots were not enough to shoot down the Hurricane. The wings' structural integrity is still more than sufficient to keep it in the fight. "Grr! You're going to pay for that! Yes, you will!" vowed the Hurricane pilot. He and Altitude both prepare for another confrontation.

A worried look appears on Altitude's face. "Damn. I'm completely outgunned by this bugger. I've gotta bring him down fast."

He decides to take the risk and the Skyhawk speeds up in what looks like an attempt to play chicken. Instead, the Skyhawk's dorsal clips the Hurricane's left wing. The engine connected to the Skyhawk's dorsal is ripped off. The Skyhawk loses control and spins down to the ground.

The Hurricane pilot is also losing control of his plane. "Damn you, Joe! I'm gonna make sure I crash this jet down on you groundpounders. Yessirree. I'm gonna… huh!" As he is flying down, one of Tomahawks turned to its side. Inside, Backblast aims his anti-aircraft rocket exactly in the Hurricane's direction and fires.

P20

The Hurricane explodes in midair and the Joes were able to avert a great amount of casualties. The Joes on the ground shout cheers of victory.

Below, Lisa Bornwell and Freddy the cameraman marvel at the shots of video they are getting. "Oh, my god!" cried Lisa, "Did you get that? Did you get that? I swear to god I'll kill you if you didn't get a shot of that jet fighter blowing up."

"Yes, Lisa, I did," Freddy assured her. "I'm getting all of them. You don't have to worry a thing…" That was when he saw the Range-Viper looking at him. And there isn't a sign of any of the Joes nearby.

"You. Don't move you," Range-Viper said in a threatening tone.

Freddy decided to play hero and he and the Range-Viper struggled. A shot is fired and Freddy slumps to the ground. "You're coming with me. You're going to get me out of this mess," Range-Viper tells Lisa as he grabs her arm and forces her to run with him. All she could do was just cry with a, "No!"

P21

With overwhelming support, the Joes have defeated the Cobras. The Cobras are routed out and put up their hands to surrender.

Despite the defeat, some still attempted to escape the Joes' grasp. Among them is Toxo-Viper. "Gotta get out of here. They're coming for me for sure. Gotta…" he tells himself as he ran. He has already removed much of his hostile environment protective gear in order to let him run faster.

_Whuck!_

A fist slammed into his face and he slips to the ground. He looks up and it was Pathfinder who knocked him down. The Joe was carrying his rifle and aimed it squarely at the Cobra. "C'mon. Don't tell me you're still going to try? Are you?" Pathfinder asks him and Mercer joins in.

"I know what you're thinking," Toxo-Viper tells him, "But I don't have it. I swear."

"Now, why should I listen to you?"

P22

"I was down to my last vial when you guys came down in on us. It… it was Tele-Viper! Tele-Viper #1 has it! He was the one who got the flesh bug. He still has it!" Toxo-Viper tried to convince him. "And there's a Hammerhead hidden behind Pagsara Falls. You'll find the rest of the stock in it." He rambled on.

"Hush," Pathfinder tapped his communicator, "Static Line, can you confirm for me if you got a Tele-Viper as prisoner?"

"That's a negative. No Tele-Vipers here," replied back Static Line.

"Alright, be back with you." And then he notices Mercer knocking the Toxo-Viper unconscious. "What the…? What in heck are you doin'?"

"My job," was Mercer's reply. And out from his hand, a pistol, and he fires it at Pathfinder.

P23

Pathfinder is shot on his right shoulder, the same arm he is holding his rifle with. Before he could make any reactions, Mercer gives him a right hook to the jaw followed by a left uppercut. Pathfinder is knocked out flat.

"I'm sorry I had to do this but I do what I have to do," Mercer tells the unconscious Pathfinder.

_To be continued._


End file.
